<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Kitty by SkyeSears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092581">Pretty Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears'>SkyeSears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats vs Dogs (League of Legends), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakan got a new pet as a surprise gift for Xayah and well, he may have got the details a bit wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skintober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rakan stumbled through the door of his apartment slamming it shut as he fumbled with the box in his arms as it bounced and shook. Rakan makes his way in the living room<br/>"Calm down you crazy thing!" He shouts at the box as it jerks out of his hands and crashes on to the floor still and silent. Rakan lets out a gasp<br/>"Kitty? You okay?" He said softly tiptoeing closer to the fallen box. From out of the box rolls a small orange creature that looks around the room and licks it fur.<br/>"Okanoo." the creature says at it strolls around the room. Rakan stares at it, mouth agape.<br/>"What the hell is that..." Rakan stammers as he pulls his phone from his jacket pocket and the creature roams the apartment.</p>
<p>"Hey, hello, it's me." Rakan says when the pet store answers his call. "The guy who ordered Gnar, what is that thing?" Gnar runs into the room and yells<br/>"Gnar!" when he hears his name. <br/>"A cat you think?"  Rakan shouts into his phone "It was dead this morning?" he yells as Gnar walks over to him and starts to climb up his legs. Rakan falls over yelling<br/>"It was hit by a truck?"  Rakan pushes Gnar in the face trying to stop him from crawling on top of him.<br/>"What do you mean I can't return him? I paid two dollars!" Rakan's complaints are cut short as the store hangs up on him. Rakan picks up Gnar holding him by the armpits,<br/>"Aw man, I wanted to get Xayah a gift! What am I gonna do." Rakan paces back and forth, stammering as he talks to himself.<br/>"Ahanga!" Gnar shouts as he squirms in Rakan's hand, breaking free and running into the bed room.<br/>"Alright fuzzball. They said you're a cat, I'm gonna make you cat." he says as he slips out of the apartment.</p>
<p>Rakan returns a few hours later to a Gnar jumping on couch cushions that had been tossed around the room.<br/>"Come here little Gnar baby." Rakan says holding his hands behind his back. Gnar looks over to Rakan and runs over to him.<br/>"Goova!" He cheers out as he makes his way to Rakan's feet. <br/>"Gotcha!" Rakan yells as he grabs Gnar. Gnar squirms and shouts in his hands.<br/>"I don't think so! You're going into this!" Rakan yells as he pulls out a small cat onesie. Gnar yells at pounds on Rakan as he forcibly squeezes the small creature into the outfit.<br/>"Don't be so scared! It'll be over soon and you're gonna look adorable!"Rakan finally gets Gnar squeezed into the outfit and holds him out.<br/>"There you go, you look amazing buddy!" Gnar growls and chews on the outfit as he squirms and kicks at Rakan.<br/>"Ow hey, calm down!" He says as he looses his grip and drops Gnar onto the floor<br/>"Oh I'm so sorry little buddy! Are you okay?" He askes as  he crouches down to examine him. Gnar shakes and growls<br/>"GNAR!" He yells, his voice deepening as he grows in size ripping the arms and legs out of his onesie.<br/>"I mean big buddy." Rakan chuckles as he slowly backs away from him.</p>
<p>Rakan sits on the sidewalk outside his apartment as a once again small Gnar happily jumps on his lap and crawls over him. Xayah walks up to him, back from work, and greats him in a dry voice.<br/>"Hey babe." Rakan looks up at her and smiles weakly.<br/>"Hey babe." He responds. Xayahn sighs and rubs her temple before asking Rakan<br/>"So why is our apartment complex a burning pile of rubble?" Rakan sighs as he looks up at her.<br/>"I don't want to talk about it." Xayah taps her foot as she ponders for a moment.<br/>"Does it have anything to do with your ruined outfit and whatever that weird animal is?" Rakan shakes his head as he pets Gnar on  the head, coaxing out a purr.<br/>"It's a cat." He says his voice deflated and flat.<br/>"Okay babe." Xayah responds as she turns and walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>